En público
by The lady Naruko
Summary: Midoriya Izuku y Todoroki Shouto han estado saliendo por casi dos años y llegó el momento en que ambos tengan su primera vez, sin embargo esta sale mal y eso está afectando su relación. ¿Qué es lo que se necesitará para que ambos puedan al fin hacer el amor? Fic también en Wattpad como IsabelVargasCapuleto


Hola, aquí regresando con un one-shot para un reto de la semana DekuTodo de mi grupo de traducciones TodoDeku (si, suena contradicctorio). Este fic es un asco porque lo hice muy a prisa y todos los que me conocen aquí saben que soy un asco haciendo lemon, más si es lemon sin trama(?) pero espero que lo disfruten y a alguien de aquí le guste aunque sea un poco. Vamos #TeamMicAizawa!

* * *

Recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor… fue un desastre.

No sé a quién se le ocurrió la basura de "si tienes relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio te irás al infierno", pero seguro era un frustrado sexual que nunca tuvo ninguna novia en su vida y por eso quiso atormentar a todos para que no vivieran su sexualidad y aprendieran lo que se debía y no se debía hacer cuando tuvieras que meterla... o dejar que te la metieran.

Cuando Midoriya y yo admitimos que nos amábamos éramos tan tímidos (o más bien él era tímido, yo sólo era idiota) que tuvieron que pasar meses antes de que hiciéramos algo tan simple como lo era tomarnos de las manos.  
Midoriya fue mi primer amor, al igual que mi primer novio, en resumen yo no tenía ni una idea de lo que era estar con alguien, y no, jamás vi películas románticas o leí cuentos de hadas que me dieran una leve idea ¿Recuerdan la infancia traumática/abusiva con mi padre, el entrenador espartano? Gracias a él fue que tuve el placer de ver "cenicienta" hasta los 19 años.

Tres meses pasaron para que Midoriya y yo nos tomásemos de la mano, ocho para dejarme recargar en su hombro, un año para nuestro primer abrazo y beso, de ese año fueron tres meses más para que el beso avanzara de un rose de labios y ocho meses más para que conociera a su mamá y él a la mía presentándonos oficialmente como pareja.

Las cosas parecían ir bien en ese punto, por comodidad de Midoriya y por ignorancia mía… hasta que llegó un día Mineta preguntando si ya habíamos tenido sexo… de haber sabido los inmensos problemas que iba a causar esa simple pregunta lo hubiera congelado y hubiese tirado su cuerpo al rio para que se descongelase en Australia. Desde ese momento Midoriya sintió tanta presión que todo lo que avanzamos en casi dos años retrocedió al principió en una semana y yo sólo me quedé analizando e investigando en internet si el sexo era tan importante como para eso.

Luego de un martirio de un mes Midoriya finalmente me propuso que no llegáramos a los dormitorios cierta noche específica y nos fuésemos a un hotel… la peor idea del mundo.  
No teníamos dinero así que terminamos en un hostal barato que apestaba a pollo frito y pescado. El agua no salía de la ducha así que no pudimos bañarnos antes de "consumar el acto", y cuando decidí ayudar a mi pobre novio tomando la iniciativa no pude ni desabrochar bien los botones de su camisa y él casi me ahorca con mi propia corbata.

Nuestro siguiente intento fue una noche en que mi hermana no estaría en casa (mi padre estaría muy ocupado "salvando" el mundo).  
Más calmados, con un mejor ambiente, bañados, usando unas simples batas fáciles de quitar, nos sentamos en la cama y comenzamos a besarnos, todo fue bien hasta ese punto. Entonces Midoriya trató de besarme el cuello al mismo tiempo que yo lo intenté con él. Él trato de ponerse encima de mí pero al hacerlo no calculó y estrelló mi cabeza contra la pared, y luego al mirarnos desnudos entramos en pánico. No nos rendimos, luego de calmarnos yo intenté hacerle un oral pero hice una mueca de disgusto que le bajó la autoestima y la rendición llegó al final cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no sabíamos cómo lo podían hacer dos chicos.

La tercera es la vencida dicen muchos, y luego de documentarnos bien, comprar preservativos, ver videos porno y conocer todos los riesgos, precauciones y cuidados a la hora de hacerlo con otro hombre, al fin pudimos reunirnos una noche que la mamá de Izuku no estaría en su casa y pudiéramos pedir nuevamente un permiso de la escuela. Así fue como pudimos al fin consumar el acto… y el resultado fue igual de desastroso.  
Pesé a TODO lo que investigamos, vimos, leímos y nos mentalizamos, nada se comparó con el mismo acto del sexo. No sentí más que cosquillas, manos sudadas y mucho, MUCHO dolor en mi parte trasera, y estoy seguro que Midoriya tampoco sintió el placer que dicen que se siente en un hoyo apretado.

Después de esa experiencia ambos quedamos muy insatisfechos con el otro pero tampoco era como si alguno pudiese animarse a proponer un cuarto intento. Continuamos como estábamos, estudiando juntos, comiendo, saliendo y demás, pero cosas como abrazarnos, besarnos y hasta tomarnos de las manos, se sentían demasiado incómodas, todo por el hecho de saber que habíamos fracasado en lo que se suponía era el acto de mayor confianza y entrega a una pareja… En mi cabeza sólo puedo mentarle la madre a Mineta por haber sacado ese tema, pero supongo que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir esto.

Fue entonces que llegó ese día. El día en que descubrí la verdad sobre nuestro fracaso.

Nos encontrábamos saliendo de la clase de estudios fundamentales para héroes, donde me toco hacer mucho uso de mi quirk y me dio demasiado sueño. Ya todos se habían arreglado cuando Midoriya me despertó.

–Todoroki-kun, ya terminó todo, mejor duerme en tu cuarto o pescarás un resfrió–el aún no se había cambiado, tal vez pensó que no era adecuado hacerlo y dejarme solo cambiándome.

–Lo siento–le dije y él sólo se apartó en dirección a su casillero para comenzar a arreglarse. Nuevamente en ambiente se tornó incómodo pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo, si debía proponerle un cuarto intento arriesgándome que todo volviese a salir mal. Esos fueron mis pensamientos mientras trataba de quitarme mi uniforme de héroes pero mi broche del cuello no se desabrochaba, lo intenté quitar con delicadeza pero al quinto intento comencé a forcejear violentamente.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Midoriya mirando mis movimientos extraños.

–No puedo desabrochar mi uniforme, está como atorado

–¿Hiciste algún movimiento en la clase que pudiese dañarlo?

–No lo sé –insistí con el broche pero por más que lo intenté no se desabrochaba.

–Déjame ver–Midoriya se acercó y se colocó delante de mí para examinar el broche– creo que se comprimió un poco por el frio, hay que calentarlo para que se expanda.

–Se supone que es resistente a ambas temperaturas

–Las cosas se gastan el tiempo, incluso nuestros trajes pueden fallar por tanto uso que les damos–a pesar de que yo soy el que tiene la habilidad de calentar, Midoriya colocó ambas manos en mi broche para proporcionarle algo de calor para que se expandiera; aquello era muy tierno de su parte.  
Pasó un rato en el que se quedó ahí, en silencio y pude percibir el olor de su shampoo. Inconscientemente acerqué mi rostro hasta su cabello, me sorprendí de que no apestara a sudor, sólo se encontraba el fresco aroma de su shampoo de frutas del bosque que su madre insistía en comprarle.

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello, su aliento me causaba cierto escalofrío. Miré de reojo a la puerta de entrada del vestidor y me sonrojé por comprometedora posición en la que estábamos. El broche ya al fin había cedido para ese entonces, pero yo continué con mi rostro enterrado en su pelo y él acariciando con su respiración y aliento por mi cuello y luego por mi hombro al mover mi uniforme.

Un ruido en el pasillo me hizo separarme de Midoriya, pero mi preocupación se desvaneció de inmediato al ver que no entraba nadie, aunque por alguna razón aquello me hizo sentir ansioso y no por nervios sino por deseo.

–Espera–gemí al escuchar ese susurro en mi oído y luego lo volví a hacer cuando sentí que mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja y comenzaba a lamer insistente. Me pegué a él y me apoyé con ambos brazos en el casillero dejándome hacer, sintiendo como su lengua se trasladaba a mi cuello, comenzando a besarlo y jadeando excitado contra mi piel.

–Midoriya…–su mano se metió dentro de mi traje para así ir bajando el cierre descubriendo mi pecho, acariciando tranquilamente mi piel hasta posar sus fríos dedos en mi tetilla izquierda. Lo que anteriormente me causó molestia o me hizo cosquillas, ahora me embriagaba excitación y calor.

Él mordió mi clavícula y luego comenzó a succionar con la intención de dejarme una marca y yo no me opuse, es más, mi cuerpo se aceleró con ese acto "violento" y yo mismo me terminé de despojar de la parte de arriba de mi traje.  
Miré hacia la puerta del vestidor. Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podía venir, sabía que estábamos en un lugar público pero eso sólo hizo que me excitara más. Midoriya, al terminar de marcarme pasó sus labios a mis pezón derecho y gemí descaradamente a sabiendas de que alguien podría escucharme.

–Todoroki-kun... ¿Se siente bien ahora? –preguntó separándose un momento para mirarme a los ojos.

–Se siente bien… se siente muy bien–respondí en un susurró y mi peliverde regresó a su tarea. Lamió, succionó y hasta jaló con sus labios mis pezones haciendo ruidos bruscos y obscenos al hacerlo. Yo no quería quedarme atrás y pasé mi mano hacia su miembro, el cual estaba despertando. Se alejó para gemir por mi acto pervertido y volvió a mirarme a los ojos. No puedo describir como era mi cara en ese momento pero estoy seguro que fue como la que tenía Midoriya al mirarme: un rostro lleno de lujuria, emoción y desesperación de continuar.

Nos besamos. Fue el beso más erótico que habíamos tenido desde que comenzamos a salir pero también estaba lleno de amor, de deseo. Era como si toda la incomodidad que sentimos antes y todas las dudas que nos asechaban se hubiesen derretido con el calor que estábamos experimentando en esas cuatro paredes.  
Después de eso desabroché el traje de Midoriya y lo dejé desnudo frente a mí, porque en el proceso me llevé consigo su ropa interior. Él se avergonzó pero ignoré cualquier cosa que pudo haberme dicho al momento, mi mente sólo se concentró en una cosa: su corto pero gordo pene.

–No tienes que hacer eso–me dijo cuando comencé a acariciar su miembro con mis manos–alguien podría venir

–Lo sé– pero curiosamente el saber que alguien pudiera estar escuchándonos desde afuera o que un personal de limpieza entrara y nos viera en esa posición, sólo me excitaba más.  
La vez pasada había probado el pene de Midoriya, como él el mío y ninguno se sintió a gusto con ello, pero quería hacerlo de nuevo y lo hice, metí su pene en mi boca y está vez no me contuve por el sabor.

Podía escuchar los gemidos llorosos de mi novio mientras lo lamía y continué. No me contuve, lamí hasta sus bolas y jugué con su punta como si fuese un perro bebiendo su agua.

–¿Fe Shient befn? (¿Se siente bien?) –le pregunté al mirar sus ojos y en respuesta él se corrió. No lo hizo en mi boca, reaccioné rápido y me aparté pero me sorprendió mucho al ver lo mucho que salió de él cayendo en el piso

–Lo siento…–dijo avergonzado y yo negué con la cabeza.

–Tú encárgate del vestidor de mujeres, a mí me toca el de hombres–unas voces interrumpieron nuestro momento. Midoriya estaba con el uniforme hasta las rodillas y yo me encontraba con un bulto entre mis piernas, no podíamos dejar que nos vieran así, por lo que hicimos lo que toda persona con un poco de sentido común haría en esa situación: Meterse a un casillero y esperar a que no se dieran cuenta de nada. –Muy bien, quiero pensar que eso es leche… por favor que sea leche derramada–escuchamos decir al sujeto de mantenimiento al ver nuestro "desastre".

Miramos al sujeto comenzar a limpiar y revisar que todo estuviese en orden por las rejillas del casillero, mientras que nuestros cuerpos se rosaban de una manera bastante obscena. Aún estábamos excitados, mi miembro había despertado y se encontraba en fricción contra Midoriya, que apenas de haberse corrido ya estaba de nuevo poniéndose duro por la situación. Fue cuando sentí que comenzaba a frotarse intencionalmente.

–Mi-Midoriya ¿Qué..? –me calló con un beso muy apasionado, succionando mi lengua para evitar que hablara y comenzó a quitarme lo que quedaba de mi traje de héroe. Volvió a besarme por todas partes hasta voltearme y que mi espalda quedara a su merced; fue como si Midoriya se hubiera puesto todavía más caliente cuando el sujeto de mantenimiento entró.

–Déjame meterla–me susurró al oído y colocó su mano en mi trasero, acariciándolo y dando a entender que quería meter uno de sus dedos en mi entrada. Quise decirle que no era pertinente hacer eso pues el sujeto seguía limpiando, pero su desesperación era tanta que le di un leve asentimiento sin darme cuenta y eso fue suficiente para que inmediatamente comenzara a prepararme.

Tapé mi boca con mi mano, mordiéndola cada vez que sentía los dedos de Midoriya jugar con mi entrada. A diferencia de las otras veces, mi pecoso sólo me había causado incomodidad y jamás logró terminar de prepararme bien porque no se animaba profundizar o se intimidaba cuando daba un gemido de dolor, pero ahora parecía un experto haciéndolo, sin ningún temor a lastimarme y eso me hacía sentir mejor, el dolor era mínimo comparado con el placer que me estaba dando.

Finalmente dejó sus dedos y se puso a lubricar su pene con su propio líquido pre-seminal. Miré por las rejillas al empleado que se había puesto a tararear una canción mientras terminaba de trapear y, como si Midoriya lo hubiese calculado todo, en el momento en que el hombre se encontró frente al casillero, sin aviso alguno, metió su pene en mi trasero.

No sé cómo logré contener mi griterío, como logramos que la persona no se diese cuenta de que había dos adolescentes dentro del casillero frente suyo teniendo sexo, sólo sé que a Midoriya le valió cinco hectáreas que lo que el hombre de mantenimiento pudiese haber escuchado o no haber escuchado y comenzó a moverse lentamente, metiendo y sacando su miembro de mi entrada y haciéndome sentir un placer que no creí que se pudiese sentir en una situación dolorosa y peligrosa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus embestidas se hiciesen más constantes y yo tuviera que seguir lastimando mi mano para no hacer ruido, pero considerando que mi novio se había roto los huesos por mí una vez no tuve problemas con hacerlo yo ahora.  
Un minuto después el hombre se fue y yo pude destapar mi boca. Al hacer ese ruido Midoriya tomó conciencia y detuvo su movimiento.

–Lo siento Todoroki-kun–dijo enterrando su cara en mi hombro–yo no pude contenerme

–Midoriya… ¿Puede ser que te haya excitado que alguien pudiese encontrarnos haciéndolo? –mi peliverde separó su cara dando un ligero grito. Entonces si era eso. –Bueno, tampoco es que me haya disgustado

–Entonces… ¿Puedo continuar? –asentí dándole una leve sonrisa y recuperó el ritmo de hace un momento. Sus embestidas se volvieron tranquilas, ya no estaba hecho un demonio, o al menos así fue hasta que se escucharon voces en el pasillo nuevamente. No parecía que fueran a entrar pero eso le hizo acelerar el ritmo de nuevo y además tomó mi miembro para estimularlo.

–Es…–no pude continuar porque Midoriya metió sus dos dedos en mi boca y no pude hacer otra cosa más que chuparlos y lamerlos en lo que él seguía amedrentando contra mi trasero. Hice lo mismo que él hizo con mis tetillas, los lamí y chupe haciendo sonidos obscenos como si quisiese atraer de nuevo la atención del encargado de la limpieza y el ritmó de Midoriya, tanto como sus embestidas como sus movimientos con mi miembro aumentaron. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos nos corriéramos y dejáramos el casillero lleno de nuestra semilla.  
Salimos de ahí, nos limpiamos y vestimos correctamente para volver a nuestros dormitorios. Esa noche puedo decir que dormí mejor de lo que he hecho en años.

Al día siguiente, según opiniones de nuestros compañeros, Midoriya y yo estábamos más "empalagosos" de lo que éramos normalmente. Admito que los primeros días luego de eso no pude evitar mantener mi mano lejos de la suya, o dejar que él se recargara en mi mientras comíamos o estudiábamos, incluso al fin nos animamos a darnos pequeños besos en público.

Una semana después lo tratamos de hacer en un lugar privado pero volvió a pasar lo de las primeras veces y ahí confirmé que Midoriya no podía excitarse si no lo hacíamos en lugares públicos y yo no podía hacerlo si él no estaba excitado. Lo hicimos al día siguiente en el salón de clases mientras todos comían en la cafetería y nuestro lugar favorito es detrás de unas cortinas del living de los dormitorios y hacerlo mientras todos están viendo la tele.

FIN

* * *

Quisiera aclarar que todo esto fue en plan de hacer un fetiche pero creo que terminó siendo más bien un problema de impotencia sexual(?) no esoty muy segura, siento que le faltó mucho y el tiempo, la tesis y la novela de concurso no me dieron mucho tiempo para revisarla u.u

En fin, los veré en otras mil lunas rojas más(?) cuando al fin pueda actualizar el fic Pliroy, hasta entonces, bye bye!


End file.
